What The Truth Tells
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: This is a crossover between Winx Club and Kickin It! Will Stella and Jack become the complet family like they always wanted? OCs! Rated T just incase :D
1. The Truth?

**Hello my wonderful readers. Long time no write right? See what I did there xD. Anyway I have recently become addicted to Winx Club. Its so don BD *Shades Dude* Anyway... I still love Kickin It, so here I am doing my first Crossover with Kickin It and Winx club. Now heres a few details you need to know...**

**My OC'S**

**-Lauren (Jack and ?'s twin)**

**-Alex (?'s twin)**

**-Maybe Brandon and Bradley... depends on how I feel. Oh btw they're twins xD**

**Twins/Tripplets**

**-Lauren: Jack and ?**

**-Alex: ?**

**-Kim: ? **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Winx Club or Kickin It or any songs that I use in this story. I don't own anything!**

**Lauren: Uuheem! What about meee!**

**Me: Oh yeah... And **_**her**_

**Alex: Hey! What about me as well! **

**Me: Oh... and him to...**

**Lauren: Whats wrong with us? I don't get why your not proud of us? YOU CREATED US! **

**Me: I'm proud of Alex... Just not of you**

**Lauren: *Face Palm* I'M BASED OFF OF YOU! *Mutters under her breath* Stupid person...**

**Me: I can deleted you anytime I want you know right? **

**Lauren: But if you delete me... Then you will have no story because I'm the main charecter**

**Me: Just... Just shut up! **

**Jack: Right, before this goes any futher... ENJOY THE STORY! **

**Laurens POV**

"LILLY GET UP! SCHOOL!" I hear my Aunty shout. See, I'm Jacks twin, but was kidnapped when I was 2... Found about 4 months ago but only to find out my Mom and Dad was gone and me and Jack are living with are very rich Aunt and Uncle. But its okay, because they're nice, kind and gives me money all the time. Oh yeah, if you didn't know, my name is Lauren. Not Lilly, its just what they call me. And somtimes Lol...

"LILLY! ARE YOU UP YET?" Uncle Mike shouts

"YES! I'm up..." I say growling slightly.

Getting up and going to my walk in closet, I pick out black skinny jeans, a black vest top and a black of the shoulder top with a rose on the front. Grabbing skull socks and other items I need I go into my bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth.

Emerging out of the huge room, I go over to my vanity and put on black mascara, black eye linner and a light red lip gloss. I bursh my dyed black hair and start to straightern it. Putting on my lavender smelling purfum I go downstairs to my large kitchen. Smiling when I see all my friends and crush there.

"Hey guys... What ya doin' here so early?" I question while taking a bit out of a apple.

"Thought we take a ride in your new car yo" Jerry said

I raise a eye brow "In my NEW car? You have got to be kidding me! The reason why I had to get a new car is cause you made me crash my last 2!" Hey, what can I say? We are rich.

"Anyway, I'm taking my skate board today. I've been abandaning it for to long!" **(A/N: BTW there 16 in this!)**

"Oh common! Pwees Lilly!" Jack begs me

"You should get a license Jackie" I smile grabbing my helmet and skate board and black back pack while heading out the front door.

Placing it on the floor, I push off the ground and make my way towards school. 2 more days of school then its summer! I can't wait.

Skating into the doors of Seaford I head towards my locker. Getting out the book that I need for the lesson I had first, I sit down on the stairs and wait for my Kim or one of the guys to get to school.

Just then Kim walks in with her cheerleading uniform on. I would have worn mine but... I don't own one. I did try out, they said I would have made the team if I wasn't so 'gothic'. I'm unique and I like being this way. Well... I'm not gothic. Lets just say me and a few friends back in england( I made after the whole incident) had a bet. If I lost I had to dress up like a goth for 5 months, unlucky for me the 5 months end in 2 days... When everyone is on summer vacation. Oh well! More time to shop for new clothes. Yes I am VERY girly just people don't know that about me. Yet.

Kim walks up to me and sits down she stared at me and smiled

"Umm... Why are you smiling while staring at me?" I asked

"I know your secret!" she exclaimed

"I...I don't have a secret hun" I said back

"About a boy" she said rasing a eyebrow

"Nope, I don't like a boy Kimmy, unlike you whos gonna date my twin soon" I said grinning. I'm gonna plan their wedding one day!

"Lollie, don't lie to me it will never get you anywhere in life. Now some shaggy brown haired guy is waiting for you to admit your feelings to him so that you can start dating and live happily ever after!" she said jumping up and down

"Kim... I'm NOT a princess. I won't get a happily ever after, because even though the guy your talking about is the sweetest guy I ever met and would never do anything to hurt me... I just can't risk out friendship. I care to much about him to loose him." I said with glossy eyes

Suddnly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Soo... Finally admited that you have a crush on me?" That sweet, caring voice wispers in my ear.

"Oh Alex! Your so full of yourself" I said trying to cover up my tinted red cheeks**(A/N-Speeling?) **

"Please just tell me that you love me! My heart really longs for you..." he teased. Even though he was saying it as a joke... It hurt. Getting out of his grasp I run off to my secret room. Yes I have a secret room and I'm proud! I go there to write songs. My only place that no one knew of.

From what Jack tells me about my parents, I don't really wanna know any more about them. They're alive, not dead but they're devoirced. They left us and I don't wanna ever meet them. How could they do that? Don't they love us!

I have a great idea for a song! And I already have the music for them.

**Ashley Tisdale 'How do you love someone' **

Mama never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Mama never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

Mama never set a good example  
Daddy never held mama's hands  
Mama found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man

I've walked around broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

I was always the chosen child  
Their biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name

I've walked around hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on, getting it wrong

How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied

How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?

How do you love someone and make it last?  
How do you love someone without tripping on the past?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone

The lyrics kinda relate to what I feel inside... I guess. I just don't want what happened to my Mother and Father to happen to me and Alex...

**In Magix**

"Stella, its your birthday coming up right?" The Speicalist and rest of Winx club asked the blonde haired girl.

"Hmm... Oh yeah I guess it is. Must have slipped my mind..."

A gasp was heard around the table.

"Is it true? Stella achally forgetting a imporant event! Someone pinch me I must be dreaming" Bloom, one of Stella's best friends exclaimed.

"Yeah... Well my birthday isn't a really great day each year" Stella said frowning

Brandon, being the only one who was really focusing on his beautiful girlfriend felt that someone really heartbreaking has happened on her birthday.

"Spill girlie!" Musa the fairy of music said to the normally bubbly girl.

Sighing Stella thought 'well they were bound to find out the truth one day'

"Ok, I've been keeping somthing from you lot. I'm... Not an only child" Stella said getting teary eyes.

"Your not?" and "Why didn't you tell us" and other stuff like that was going on.

"Look! I didn't tell you because, its really hard to explain ok?" Stella said while standing up only to be grabbed by the wrist and sat back down.

"Were here for you girl... Please just open up to us?" Layla said.

"Ok! I have a brother and a sister... Well did have a sister." It took a short bit of time to relise what the 'did' meant.

Stella was suddenly attaked by a group hug from the one and only Winx Club.

"What about your brother?" Bloom asked resting a hand ontop of heres

"Well... Daddy sent him to earth. To find her"

"But isn't she...?" The question trailed off.

"Urg! I don't know. We were 4 at the time, playing in the royal gardens... tghe sky turned gray and there was lightning. The gards tried to protect us but didn't make it in time to help her..." Brandon was right by her side the minuet he saw the tears trailing down her face.

"So she was kidnapped? By why earth..."

"They thought they found a trail to her but it was in a un known place called 'England, London'. Some kind of sick joke"

"No Stell. London is the capital of England! Its a real place. She might not be dead! And you know what... Lets go to earth and get your brother and sister back before your birthday!" Bloom shouted.

I smiled through my tears.

One things for sure... My life was either gonna get alot more better or even worse when we uncover the truth about this situation...

**Right! There you have it. The first chapter to: What The Truth Tells**


	2. Meeting Atlast

**Hey! I'm back :D Soo Sorry for the late update, my laptops broken so I might not be able to write lots, plus I've been camping with my scout group so I haven't had a chance to write anything. AND I'm going on holiday with my Sister, Nan and Granddad next week so I won't be able to update then. I come back a day before I go to school. So If I'm awake enought I should have chapter 3 written. And this story is suppost to be Romance and Family I don't know why it says crime tho. Jack and Stella are NOT gonna get together... That would be awkward! If you catch my drift... I might spoil the long lost family in this chapter but I haven't really thought about what I want to write... **

**Disclaimer! I Sadly don't own Winx Club, Kickin It or any songs that I use...**

**Jack: Before we go onto a long convosation Lauren would like to do shout outs!**

**Lauren: Yay! I Love doing them-**

**Shout outs to...**

**Kiki The Proud Animal Lover **

**lemonademouthforever21**

**You guys are what keeps B.A.O.D writing ;)**

**Jerry: Enjoy the story! **

LPOV

"Lauren! I've been looking everywhere for you. Why'd ya run off?" Alex said

"Needed some fresh air..." I replied. I was standing in the schools car park.

"Wouldn't think a goth would like the sun" That earned him a hard punch to the arm

"Ya... Well theres lots of things you don't know about me!" I replied back

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused

"Do you think that this 'gothic' me is the real me?!" I yelled

"So... The past year... You've been... Lying?" He asked quitetly

"I lost a bet... A important bet." I replied bluntly

"May I ask what stupid bet drove you to lying to your family and friends for a whole year!"

"You really wanna know that the bet was over Alex?"

"Suprise me!"

"YOU! It was over you..."

(With Stella and the others)

"We just need to stop off at Seaford to see my brother" Stella said with a smile thinking about finally meeting her brother

"Seaford... That name rings a bell..." Sky said to Brandon

As the gang arived in the small town they made their way to the mall (Stella's choice)

"One things for sure... He loves skate boarding and Karate, plus he doesn't listen to what people tell him what to do and this mall has a no skate boarding policy. So hes boud to be around here." Stella said from all the confused faces she was getting

"I'm telling you Kim, Brody may be totally hot but he is just as selfish as the rest of the guys in the Black Dragons... Even if he isn't one! He still wanted to be part of them and he ruined my favriot outfit the other day!" A black hair and a blonde hair girl said walking past the Winx Club and Specilists.

"Kim?" Sky said

"Sky?" Kim replied

"Oh My Bieber! Kimmy you never told me you had a twin! Wait untill Jack finds out! His face is going to be so funny!" The black haired girl yelled

"Lauren! You never told me you were a tripplet" Kim said with a sly look on her face

"I... Don't, do I?"

"Wait! Are you Lauren Anderson?" Stella asked

Raising an eye brow Lauren replied with a simple nod

"Stella?" Lauren finally chocked out

"LAUREN!" Stella screamed running to her long lost sister

**Oh... My... Gosh! That was such a lame chapter :/. But I didn't know what to write! I've had writers block. And its so short. It was mostly just speaking... And yes Kim and Sky are twins =]... Anyway I won't update for a few weeks unless I update within the next week. Probs won't tho. Review please! Even though this chapter was soo crap **


	3. Confessions To Make

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the delayed update, I've been supper busy with school, and I was on holiday juat after I updated chapter 2, the rest of this message was wrote before so sorry if it doesnt make any sence. Anyway heres my really super lame excuse... My mums been in the hospital 2 days after I got back from holiday on the 7th of September. So yeah I wouldn't have updated right after I was on holiday... But yah know... Lame excuse, I should have typed up this story and I so love the rewive I got from the guest I don't know who they are but there amazing for reviewing this story I took a picture of it when I saw it on my sister phone 'cause all emails from our shared accont go to her phone. Oh yeah look out for our new (the same) account. Were gonna change it up and start writing stories together. Ok so yeah if that Reviewer wants to tell me who they are 'cause there awesome and I know there gonna review on this chapter... I can give you a proper shout out... Okai now on to the long message I wrote before... Hey! So I deceided that I wanted to write some more and if I'm lucky my sister will let me use her laptop and I can do a much better job on these chapters :/. Oh well... So I know the last chapter was pretty crap... I hadn't wrote anything in so long I didn't know what to write! But now that I re read my story, I have a good idea on how I want this chapter to be like. And I hope its MUCH longer then the last 2. If not I'm sorry D: but anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Kickin It or any songs I may use...**

**Me: Ahh... Isn't it sweet that Lauren and Stella are reunited**

**Stella: Yep! After 13 years of us not seeing eachother your cruel mind had a change in heart... I so love you for that**

**Lauren: Hey, aslong as you let me go shopping with Stella I'm happy! **

**Kim: Ooo I'm coming!**

**Jack: Kim? You want to shop?! **

**Kim: Yes! Jack I am a girl**

**Jack: A hot one at that**

**Me: Save it for the story Jackie! **

**Milton: Enjoy the story you guys! **

**LPOV**

All them dreams... Of that girl. Its all coming true! Stella is REAL! I really don't beleive this. Stellas here. So it Brandon... Alex twin. And Sky... Kim's twin. Ok so I guess... We all kinda kept a secret about our family. Like how were not human. I thought I was the only weired messed up family. But now that Stella (After all the crying screaming and hugging) explained that I'm the future queen of Solaria, which I kinda remeber in my dreams. About that night.

**SPOV**

I can't beleive it. I found her! I thought... She was gona but now shes back in my life and I can't be any happier! Do you know what this means?! MOM AND DAD MIGHT BE GETTING BACK TOGETHER ONCE I TELL THEM... IN FACT SHOW THEM THE GREAT NEWS! We could be one big happy family again just like we used to be. Its been forever since thats happened. I want everything to go back the way it was.

"Hey Beautiful" Says my oh so amazing boyfriend.

"Hey yourself" I smile back

"So I have a confession to make..." He trails off

Taking him hands I gently put his hand up to my cheek and say "Brandon you know you can tell me anything. I thought you learnt this the first time we met" Refering back to the whole 'Prince Sky' thing.

"Well... I have a twin like Sky... We both have. And I'm pretty sure your sisters in love with my twin and Jacks in love with Skys twin..." I'm speachless...

**APOV**

I can't beleive it. That stupid bet was over me? Why! Urg my hearts telling me I should just sweep Lauren off her feet and pull her into one of the romantic kisses you see in the movies, but my brains telling me thats shes just another one of them fake girls who try to hard to get a guy. I mean... I knew her beofre she went 'goth' and I knew she was obbsesed on how he look and when she changed I thought it was a bit strange but I love her for who she is and I don't know why she changed like that. If she lost a bet what was the bet over. I mean I know its over me but why? Does she love the way I love her. Because if she does I would be the happiest guy in the world. But wa my heart and brain merg together I know that it only happens in the movies...

_knock_

_knock_

_knock_

Wonder whos at the door... Ok now I sould like some stupid kids tv show annouser...

Opening I find the love of my life standing looking... Not goth in front of me.

Shes wearing a short orange dress that comes mid thigh, orange high heels, her now blonde hair has got ornage highlights that she used to always wear, her make up is pretty heavy but not heavy enough to make her look fake, her hair is also curled and she smells like vainilla.

The perfect Lauren that I dream about.

Wait did I just say... Wait think that. Urg to much thinking or saying? Urg shh mind.

"L-lauren?" I stutter

"...Yeh its me... I think we really need to talk" She said as I let her into my room.

"So..." I trail off

She gets up and goes to my clostet and brings out my stero...

"You really need to listen to these words"

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

"Alex I'm so sorry... I should have never had lied to all of you and I just wanna make it u-" I stopped her talking by a kiss. Sparks were flying and man I enjoyed every second of it.

"p to you... Kissing would work?" She raises a eye brow at me and I just capture another kiss.

Somehow we managed to get down on my bed...

**Hey! I know this chapter is super crap! I'm like so sorry! My arm kills 'cause I got the Cervial Cancer gab from school 2 days ago and it still kills... But I still managed to do this for you. So Review please :D Thanks**

**B.A.O.D xxx**


	4. Bonding

**Hi guys! I got the week off for half term this week :D! So its Halloween tomorrow so I wanted to spook up this chapter a bit! Maybe the ghothic side of Lauren is coming back for a night. I don't know. So I decided to write this story when I got a review for chapter 3... And I did! After a long time. But I still got one. So shout out to: **

**a9garg! This chapter is for you as you are asking me to continue it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammer or such and such. My laptop is broken and is total crap. Like the back space is coming off, the s key has already came off and the arrow keys are not working :/. **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Kickin' It, Winx Club or any songs that I may use in this chapter. **

**LPOV**

I woke up in the morning in Alex's bed with him not next to me. Getting up and grabbing a pair of his sweats and a old T-shirt, I go down to the kitchen where I find him in his boxers cooking.

"Wow, I'm not suprised you don't wear pony boxers like Jerry" I said laughing.

"Har har har har harrr... You know, I think you look beautiful in my clothes" I smile rolling my eyes at his lame way of flirting. Standing on his toes I kiss him and wisper -

"meet you at the dojo" I kiss his cheek then head out the door home. When I arrive home guess whos waiting at the door? Jack, Stella and the other Alex(Brandon) "Heyy guys..." I trail off trying to get out of this. "Well... Ya see, I need to go... HAVE A SHOWER! Yeh.. So bye!" I scream running up the stairs.

After having the shower I get ready, I pick out a light purple dress, light purple heels, some bangles, earings and do my make up heavy but not enough to make me look fake. Oh and ofcorse my hair has purple highlights to match the blonde.

"Lauren... We need to talk" I roll my eyes at Jacks 'parenting act'

"Yes father?" I say annoyed sitting next to my dog Pudge. He comes up and sits on my lap while I stroke him.

"Lauren where were you last night?! We thought you were kidnapped..." He winced after when he just said.

"I was with Alex. Duhh!" I said as if he should have known.

"Right, I figured that out when you came home in his clothes." I just start laughing like an idiot "What?" Jack asks raising a eye brow, all I could do was point behind him where the TV had a picture of Jack screaming as a clown came up to him.

(Line Break!)

I sat in the middle of the Dojo with Stella and her friends. I was in my gi and they were sitting on the benches or in front of them.

"So..." I tail off

"Hi" Brandon says with a smile.

"Anyone here know Karate?" I asked them

The one with purple-ish hair raised his hand.

"Wanna spar?"

"Riven I don't think-" He cut off the red haired girl

"Sure" He said smirking

We bowed and as he made the first move I flipped him.

"Your not good are you?" I said raising a eye brow. Just then we heard a scream from the locker room. As I ran to it the lockers had written across them in blood 'Get out or you will die' The girls screamed, I rolled my eyes and just walked back outside.

"That is so fake, its so done in ketchup and the hand writing is in Jerrys hand writing. Hes pranking you all. And Rudy's probably in on it. Don't get freaked, they do this all the time" I said as I set up a punching dummy.

"Lauren you... Do know what you are right?" Stella asked

"Urm.. A Girl, last time I checked I was... No, wow today I just don't got it" I sigh sitting on the mat.

"Lauren, your a fairy you know?" I just laugh.

"Yes Stella and theres witches and your boyfriends are what? Heros!" I asked amused.

"YES! I'm so glad you understand" She said in relife.

"No, I don't understand!"

**I hate this chapter. Flames are welcome. This is so crap Dx argh I'm so sorry! **


	5. This is such a lame prank

**Hey guys! Its boxing day today and guess what I got yesterday? A new laptop plus I got the student thing that all schools have so now I've got spell check, word and all the Microsoft things like PowerPoint and excel! So now that I can write up stuff on a really good computer while I have the time I'll do it now =] hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Anyway, now for the disclaimer! I do not own Kickin' It, Winx Club or any songs that I may or may not use. **

**Lauren: I hope you enjoy it! **

**Alex: Yep!**

**Milton: Black Angle has been thinking about this for ages! **

**Me: Yep, sorry for the long wait so I'll do the shout out for ya guys =] **

**Jack: Oh please let me do it!**

**Me: Fine =] **

**Jack: YAY! Ok, so shout out to … **

**kiya-lilies (hope I got this right)**

**Me: Yep so thanks for reviewing. I tried to do this chapter on my other laptop but the back space kept on coming off the s key wouldn't work and the arrow keys decided to stop working plus I didn't have spell check or anything so I really want this chapter to be great. Oh yeah and this is a delayed birthday gift because my birthday was on the 23****rd**** (Sunday) so yeh =] I wanted to post this. Merry Christmas for yesterday! =D **

**Jerry: On with the story!**

**(Line break) **

LPOV

"So what you're saying is that were not human?" I questioned.

"Yep! You're a fairy with powers" Brandon said.

All I could do is laugh. I was being pranked. And it wasn't even April first! I mean come on. I'm not stupid. Well I have common sense is what I'm trying to say…

"Lauren, please believe me. I'm being serious. I'll even prove it to you! How can I prove it to you?" Stella asked

"You can't! How much more can I say that you're lying?" I yelled

"Lauren, stop yelling I can hear you from my office" Rudy said annoyed.

"You know what; I'm not going to stay here to look like a fool in front of you guys. I don't trust anyone and you should know that Stella, bye" I say as I run out of the dojo.

But then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap their way around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. Alex. I could tell by the way there were so protective.

"What happened baby?" He whispers.

I wipe the tears that I didn't relies were falling from my eyes.

"Nothing" I said in a small voice.

I escape from his grip and run home. Unlocking the door I sit down on the couch. My uncle comes out of the kitchen with a worried look on his face. I just shook my head and he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it.

As I got up to my room I go to change into something else as I am still in my gi.

Getting a pair of white sweats and a light blue vest top I go to change it when something sparks out of me. It looked yellow and bright but the strange thing is it burned a hole through my door. I did the one thing a normal 16 would do. I screamed. The ear piercing scream you would probably do if you saw a dinosaurs. This was probably a bad idea to do because my sister and brother plus my boyfriend had just got home and rushed up to my room.

"What happened?! Lauren are you ok. Tell me why you screamed!" Jack yelled.

Even though I was shaking I managed to point to the door that now had smoke coming off of it.

"Why is there a hole in your door?" My Auntie asked.

"I-I-I don't know! I went to go change and as I picked up my clothes something just blasted into the door!" I stuttered, still shaking like crazy. I mean who wouldn't! This is crazy… I didn't even know what to say…

"Lauren, calm down its just now that you know about your powers… there how you could say … coming through" Sky explained.

"No, I told you I didn't believe in that stuff you guys told me about! It's all lies and you know it!" I stated.

"How do you explain the hole then!" the purple haired dude know as Riven said.

"Milton! Your smart, explain" I said pushing him in front of me and waiting for him to explain

a few but still! Wow brain overload.

"Alex?" I asked in a small voice.

"Lauren… look I know I should have told you. We were going to! But you was still getting over the incident 4 months didn't seem enough… you was still settling in!" Alex exclaimed.

"You know what. I'm so stupid to have let you guys in. I thought you were the only ones I cou.

"Lauren, I hate to break the new to you but Jack has told me, well us who you, he, Kim and even Alex are. I'm sorry…"

Alex did he say…? Well I guess I had been lying to him for a few months… Well more than ld trust. But your just like _them_!" I said with pure and utter hate.

I just ran. Ran and ran and ran. I ended up at the recording studio and went to my personal booth, my family is rich…

I hit record and started to sing.

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain,  
I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness,  
The pieces gone,  
Left the puzzle undone,  
Is that the way it is?

You are beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(Ooh, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might wake  
On the other side

We are beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring us down, oh oh  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Words can't bring us down, oh oh  
So don't you bring me down today

So don't you bring me down today

**(A/n: I really don't know if there is a song there because I copied and pasted it from a website but its come up with a background and I can't seem to get rid of it so if there isn't a song look up 'Beautiful' but the cover by China Ann Mcclain… Yep :p anyway on with the story!) **

"Lauren?" I hear a small voice say.

"Daniel? What are you doing here baby? Where mommy or daddy?" I say picking up the little boy.

"Mommy is looking for you. She said you're grounded for making a whole in your door" The small chubby kid said laughing slightly. All I did was tickle him for pay back.

"Lauren! You know what happens when you're grounded; you don't leave the house besides for school."

"It wasn't my fault though! I didn't mean to make the hole in my door. Something came and just burnt it…" I exclaimed.

"Oh hunny, your powers are coming through. I'm so happy for you!" Not her as well. Why is everyone saying I have powers? Why can't they leave it alone? It's some kind of sick joke and I'm getting sick of it. Like seriously they need to get over themselves!

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" I yell as I run home. I can't be bothered anymore. I just walk into my room and go to my laptop and start to do homework. Sure I'm not smart at school but I do try not to get detention for stupid things. Like not doing homework. And right now I had a big essay due in tomorrow and I hadn't even started it…

To help me through it I put on some music and listen to the words. I can relate with the songs, and not just take them in. I have feelings for each word.

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

There are times when I'm so mean, but then I can be okay, and then there are times when I'm as good as gold. Sometimes I feel like I'm so bubbly, and then the times when I feel like I'm so plain, and that I'm just black and white. But there is only one way to explain it.

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am_

This is who I am and no one can change that about me. I listen to the rest of the song while typing away at the keys on my laptop.

_I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am_

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am_

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am_

"Lauren?" I hear someone say

"Yes Alex?" I reply

"Are you okay?"

I just shrug and say "I don't know anymore…"

**So what do u guys think? This is 9 pages and what I've wrote for this word is… 1,859 so yeah nearly 1,900 probably after this. I'm so glad I wrote this. I've had a bit of writers block but I'm proud after the last chapter… Anyway see ya next chapter. **

**Oh yeah if you didn't release I update when you review… Well try. So all I need is 1 review and you guys will get another chapter… hopefully.**

**See ya next time.**

**RxR **

**Words:1,925 **


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so I'm thinking about discontinuing this story…**

**It's just that I don't feel like I'm making a great effort to it and that you guys aren't pleased with it. Cross overs don't get many reviews but I thought that the last chapter was my best yet no one has reviewed. I need some reviews to carry on or I'm going to discontinue the story. Sorry guys **

**Black Angel x **


End file.
